Black Cat and Nightwing
by Julia Wolfe
Summary: Julia este fiica adoptiva a Selinei Kyle.Ea este Black Cat,fosta Catgirl care a avut o relatie complicata cu Robin,acum Nightwing.I s-a injectat un ser la 16 si are puteri.L-a readus la viata pe Wally cu magie fara sa stie nimeni. Prietena ei pe veci stie doar:Cheshire.Drama cu Selina cand afla ca a luat o noua fiica.Julia devine cea mai periculoasa asasina,cu o inima rece.
1. Capitolul 1 Despartire fara lacrimi

_Aceasta este prima poveste a mea_

_Va voi vorbi despre trecutul Juliei si despre plecarea ei_

* * *

Cand avea 7 ani,parintii Juliei erau circari si asa l-a cunoscut si pe Dick,prin spectacolele prezentate..Parintii ei au fost ucisi in timpul unui spectacol la care era prezenta si Selina ,vazand-o pe Julia si-a dat seama cat de mult ii seamana..Julia nu a stat la orfelinat nici jumatate de zi,ca a fost adoptata.. Cand au ajuns la conacul Selinei,acolo le astepta Albert si Olga.

La 8 ani a fost prima iesire a Juliei ca si Catgirl..Selina a dus-o pentru prima ei iesire sa jefuiasca un magazine cu bijuterii..Atunci a fost prima ei intalnire cu Robin si a fost agitata?Nu.A fost speriata?.Nu..A fost entuziasmata ca avea prima ei intalnire cu cei mai iubiti si mai buni eroi de pe pamant..A fost prima data cand l-a invins pe Robin.S-a simtit mandra de ea.

La 16 ani,ea a fost rapita de dusmanul Selinei:Dr. Alexander..I-a injectat un ser cu o substanta care ii oferea puteri magice,telekinetice,puterea de a levita(ca Megan) si puteri de gheata(ca si Elsa din Frozen).Inaine de a-I injecta serul,ea avea oricum puterea lui Black Canary,dar nu o folosea niciodata pentru ca ea voia sa castige fara puteri..De la ser isi putea face parul de la saten inchis la alb..Ea a fost tinuta in acel laborator in lanturi ca un cobai,dar ce o demoraliza cel mai mult a fost faptul ca Alexander o trata ca pe un cobia..Julia nu mai putea sa-si stapaneasca furia..A spus mereu sa nu ucida si sa-si stapaneasca furia,dar de data aceasta nu a mai rezistat..s-a eliberat din lanturi si l-a atacat pe Alexander.L-a ucis pe el si pe asistentii sai.

Ea a ajuns acasa plangand caci o dureau ranile pe care le avea.A intrat in casa,dar Selina nu era..Albert I-a spus ca Selina,de cand a lipsit ea,nu a dormit,nu a mancat si a fost doar o ora sau doua acasa,restul timpului a cautat-o..I-a curatat si pansat..Olga a venit din bucatarie cu o sticla de suc,sticla fiind din plastic,fiind norocul,caci Olga cum a vazut-o pe Julia asa,a lesinat.  
Noaptea tarziu,la 01:30 a ajuns acasa Selina,intrand a observant-o pe Julia si a inceput sa planga de fericire.

* * *

O luna mai tarziu,Julia era mult mai dura ca de obicei..La urma a acceptat sa vorbeasca cu Selina,Albert si Olga despre ce I s-a intamplat.  
Le-a povestit ca I-a ucis pe acei oameni,le-a spus de puteri,iar Selina era sa lesine cand a observant ca I s-au schimbat ochii si loc sa fie caprui erau albastri ca ai lui Dick.  
Julia a decis sa plece pentru o vreme sa-si puna ordine in ganduri ,totusi,a vrut sa-si I-a ramas bun de la Dick..El nici nu banuia ca vine sa ii spuna ca pleaca..Aveau o relatie foarte stransa si Julia mergea des la el,dar si el mergea la ea cel putin o data pe saptamana..Dick a fost foarte trist,dar Julia I-a spus ca nu o sa plece pentru zeci de ani ci un an sau poate doi ani.S-au imbratisat si ea I-a zis ca pleaca peste o luna.

Julia s-a costumat in Catgirl si a plecat sa incerce sa jefuiasca un magazin ca sa apara Robin pentru a-si putea lua ramas bun de la el.I-a doi,ca cu Dick,erau foarte apropiati,dar el tot ii dejuca planurile.E un erou,n-ai ce face.  
"Nici sa nu te gandesti!"a spus Robin de pe o cladire,sarind mai aproape de ea.,Spre surprinderea lui Robin care isi scosese deja armele,ea ridica mainile in predare si se indeparteaza de usa..Robin se uita confuz si uimit caci ea s-a predat._"Ea nu a facut asta pana acum... scot catusele,sa nu le scot..Cred ca a patit ceva."_se gandi indrepta spre ea incet.  
"Nu vreau sa jefuiesc magazinul,dar nu stiam cum sa dau altfel de tine..Trebuie sa vorbim"spune Catgirl,lasand mainile incet in jos in timp ce el venea din ce in ce mai aproape."Nu este nici o schema"spune putin speriata ca el se uita in centura pentru catuse crede ea.  
"Bine,sa zicem ca te cred,dar asta doar pentru ca nu m-ai mintit pana acum"spune el calm si increzator."Vino,sa mergem undeva mai retras"spune el facandu-I semn sa se apropie..Ea merge mai aproape,iar el o prinde usor dar ferm de talie si incep sa se balanseze prin orasul pe acoperisul unei cladiri abandonate de la marginea orasului..Ei se aseaza pe marginea cladirii.  
"Despre ce voiai sa vorbim?"intreaba Robin asezandu-se langa ea.  
"Despre noi"raspunde ea zambind putin la socul lui."Eu am fost foarte incantata ca te-am avut ca inamic,chiar daca imi dejucai toate planurile..Sa stii ca a fost o placere sa te fac una cu pamantul si...imi vei lipsi"  
"Stiu ca ti-a placut cand ne luptam si nu te condemn,"zice unflandu-si pieptul",dar de ce spui ca iti voi lipsi?"  
"Am trecut prin multe in ultimul timp,nu are legatura cu eroii sau anti-eroii,dar am nevoie de putin timp sa ma gandesc la unele lucruri..Intr-o zi ma voi intoarce si te voi bate din nou si din nou,dar acum am nevoie sa plec."a spus Catgirl cu putina tristete..El,vazand-o asa,se aseza mai aproape de ea si pune o mana usor pe umarul ei.  
"Hei,e ok.I-ati cat timp ai nevoie..Voi astepta cu rabdare momentul cand te voi baga intr-o celula."spune el zambind..Ea ii zambeste inapoi  
"Multumesc..Aveam nevoie de cineva sa ma sustina 100%.Multumesc,esti singurul care m-a incurajat si inseamna mult pentru mine."ii spune ea..Dick isi aminteste de ceva:un cadou pentru Catgirl.  
"Am ceva pentru tine si nu te voi lasa sa pleci daca nu il iei!"spune tare si scoate o cutiuta frumoasa,dar simpla.O desface si scoate din ea un colier cu pandantiv cu rubin rosu ca sangele,pus pe un lantisor din argint..Julia se uita foarte surprinsa."Iti place?"intreaba Robin putin emotionat de raspuns  
"Da,este minunat!Cea mai frumoasa bijuterie pe care am vazut-o!"spune ea cu un zambet minunat.  
"Ma bucur.L-am facut la comanda,special pentru tine,Catgirl."zice Robin zambind,dezvaluindu-si dintii albi ca perlele."Da-mi voie."spune,mana dandu-I bland parul brunet intr-o parte..Robin ii pune lantisorul..Catgirl se uita la pandantiv,dupa care spune:  
"Multumesc.E cel mai frumos cadou pe care l-am primit"si-l imbratiseaza.  
"Ma bucur ca iti place"spune el sincer."Ma intreb,daca ne intalnim peste cativa ani si nu vom arata la fel,ma vei recunoaste?...Stiu ca suna ciudat..."spune Robin,dar nu poate continua caci este interrupt de Catgirl.  
"Normal ca te voi recunoaste..Te vei schimba fizic,dar vei fi mereu enervant si un ghimpe in coasta"spune ea continua.  
"Dar acum vorbesc serios:mereu imi voi da seama ca esti tu..Stii cum ma vei recunoaste?"  
"Cum?"intreaba el.  
"Ma vei recunoaste caci voi purta mereu acest colier..Asa ma vei recunoaste."spune ea foarte serioasa."Trebuie sa plec."se ridica si incearca sa se indeparteze,dar Robin o prinde ferm de antebrat si o trage spre el pentru primul lor sarut.  
"Imi pare rau,nu am vrut sa te pun intr-o pozitie incomoda..."el nu poate continua caci Catgirl il saruta pe buze..El zambeste timid."Nu a fost din mila,nu?"  
intreaba el.  
"Nu a-si da primul meu sarut din mila nici sa mor."amandoi zambesc.  
"E si primul meu sarut,dar nu regret ca l-am avut cu tine si nu voi regret vreodata."Este un moment de tacere.  
"Trebuie sa plec acum,dar am o intrebare:ce oras vei lua sub protectia ta?"intreaba Catgirl curioasa.  
"Cred ca Bludhaven."raspunde el.  
"Acum stiu ce oras voi teroriza prima data."spune ea jucaus."La revedere,Robin!Imi vei lipsi,iar sarutul nostru va avea mereu un loc special in inima mea."  
spune ea sincera.  
"La revedere!Si tu imivei lipsi,si credema ca simt la fel ca tine."spune la fel de sincer.

Robin a ramas singur pe acoperis in timp ce Catgirl se indeparta usor,dar desi aceasta a fost o despartire,amandoi zambesc larg.

* * *

**Si cu asta am terminat primul capitol,.Am spus ca Catgirl a plecat,nu Julia.  
In capitolul urmator va voi povesti cum pleaca JULIA si ce se intampla cand se intoarce.  
**

** VA ROG DIN SUFLET!VREAU COMENTARII POZITIVE SAU NEGATIVE-NU CONTEAZA.  
Vreau opinia voastra despre personaje,intamplari si coerenta.  
Ne vedem zilele urmatoare!**


	2. Chapter 2 Durere si ura

Buna_ tuturor!_

_In acest capitol,Julia se intoarce.  
Daca cititi va veti da seama de ce se numeste capitolul **Durere** **si ura**_

_Placă Sper sa._

* * *

Dupa 2 ani in care a fost pe nicaieri pentru persoanele dragi,Julia se a stat in Romania,la o casa pe care o mostenise de la o matusa decedata.  
Julia a trebuit sa imparta curtea cu Lili,femeia care statea in casa cu numarul avea multe animale:vaci,porci,pisici si caini.

Julia nu a scapat nici acolo de trecut:a dat peste niste cercetatori care ii erau parteneri lui Alexander(cel din capitolul trecut).Ea a fost din nou intr-un laborator,tinuta ca un de aceasta data,nu a evadat acolo un biet pui de catel,nu de rasa ci corcitura,dar Julia s-a indragostit de el intr-o secunda:de fapt,de o biata catelusa pe care se faceau experimente,un cobai-la fel ca putea vorbi si Julia a avut cu cine povesti.A doua zi dupa ce a fost tinuta in acel loc ingrozitor,dar a evadat impreuna cu catelusa.  
Julia s-a hotarat sa o s-au decis sa ii puna numele Panda.  
Panda nu semana deloc cu un urs era pe spate neagra,pe burta alba,iar pe cap era cu alb si maro.A fost foarte incantata ca Julia a decis sa o ia.  
Acum 2 ani,Panda era slaba si acest moment,ea era de 120 centimetri,puternica si frumoasa,iar din cauza serului care i s-a injectat,ea se putea transforma din catel in lupoaica de culoare neagra(in forma de lup ea arata ca Lupul,doar cu cativa centimetri mai scunda si de culoare neagra).

* * *

IN PREZENT

Julia si Panda erau intr-o masina neagra,iar cum Julia e cantareata printre alte meserii pe care le are,ea a inceput sa cante o melodie(din Bolt,Barking at the Moon).Ea a cantat aceasta melodie de mai multe ori pana a reusit si Panda sa o retina si au cantat impreuna pana au ajuns in fata conacului..Julia a oprit masina in fata.. ii face semn lui Panda sa o urmeze.  
"Wow..."spune Panda uimita,iar Julia zambeste la socul Pandei.  
"Stiu..Asta am facut si eu cand am venit prima data"

Julia si Panda intra inauntru,dupa care sunt intampinate de Olga care plange de fericire si Albert care este si el foarte bucuros ca s-a intors.,se imbratiseaza si se aseaza pe canapea.  
"Ce ma bucur ca te-ai intors!"spune Olga printre suspine,imbratisand-o strans,prea strans.  
"Olga,nu pot respire!"spune Julia fara aer,iar Panda chicoteste.  
"Imi pare rau,scumpo!"zice Olga dandu-i drumul."Dar cine e ea?"intreaba uitandu-se la catelusa.  
"Eu sunt Panda,incantata."spune ea zambind,iar Olga lesina..Julia si Albert ii fac vant sa-si revina.  
"A vorbit cainele!A vorbit un caine!Un caine,acum a vorbit!Inebunesc!"se agita Olga si se albeste.  
"Nu,nu inebunesti!Ea poate vorbi.*Julia ofteaza*E complicat."

Julia le povesteste despre tot ce a patit cat timp a fost in Olga nu-I vine sa creada cat a suferit si ce a -I vine sa creada ca fetita aceea care era atat de timida uneori,a putut omori atatia oameni si poate fi atat de dura cand isi pune (chiar daca doar din cand in cand)cand isi pune costumul de Catgirl.  
"Probabil acum Selina e suparata pe mine ca am lipsit atat..."spune Julia putin speriata.  
"Nu se astepta sa te intorci."spune Olga."Selina este la subsol,in camera vrei o lanterna,caci sunt niste lazi mari care fac inruneric si trebuie sa treci prin tunelul pe care il fac,iti aduc."  
"Nu,multumesc,ma descurc..Hai,Panda!"

Amandoua alearga cat pot de repede spre ajung la usa si Julia ofteaza_.Sper sa fie bucuroasa ca m-am intors_,gandeste si Panda intra pe usa unde o vad pe Selina 10 metri mai incolo de unde se termina lazile._"O sa fie bine,stai calma."_ii spune Panda Juliei mental._"Sper sa fie asa."_raspunde  
Julia tot mentel.

Selina zambeste si ofteaza usurata.  
"Ce ma bucur ca te-ai intors..Am fost atat de ingrijorata,credeam ca nu te vei intoarce!Oh,vino si ia-ma in brate odata!"spune Selina usurata si bucuroasa.  
Selina tine bratele deschise pentru imbratisare,iar Julia si Panda alearga grabite spre cand cele doua alearga spre Selina,Julia reuseste sa puna un picior in pe cand sa avanseze spre Selina,apare o fata imbracata intr-un costum Catgirl iar Selina o imbratiseaza strans.  
"Am crezut ca ai patit ceva,pisoi!"  
Julia si Panda tresar la cuvantul "pisoi" caci exact asa ii spunea Selina lui Julia.  
"Esti cea mai mare comoara a mea,sa stii."spune Selina acel moment,Julia simte cea mai mare durere din viata ei.A pierdut o familie si acum a pierdut-o si pe a doua.  
Julia iese din umbra,iar privirea ei este plina de durere si ura.  
"Julia...chiar tu esti!"spune Selina alegand spre ea,dar Julia se da in spate respingand-o.  
"Nu pune mana pe mine!...Cum ai putut sa-mi faci asta?!Nu pot sa cred ca m-ai inlocuit cu asta si ii spui cum imi spuneai mie!"ii reproseaza Julia plangand Selinei.  
"Nu e ceea ce pare,si numele ei Ella,dar tu esti tot fiica mea,la fel ca ea."spune Selina calma.  
"Aaaa,deci nu ti-a fost de-ajuns ca ai luat-o ca pe o coechipiera si I-ai dat unul din costumele mele,dar ai mai si adoptat-o si ii spui ,,pisoi,, cum imi spuneai si o problema,am o familie noua formata din mine si Panda!Nu vreau sa te mai vad vreodata!...Te urasc!"spune Julia printer lacrimi,si se indreapta spre iesire.

Julia coboara pe scari,iar Olga o urmeaza.  
"Te rog,scumpo,nu pleca!Va impacati voi!Nu pleca!"o implora Olga in timp ce Julia se straduieste sa nu scape niciuna si cele 10 valise,4 pungi si 7 ruxacuri.  
Panda cara si ea cateva pungi in cura pana jos pe il striga pe Albert:  
"Albert,vino te rog si ajuta-ne cu pungile!"  
"Vin acum,Panda!"raspunde el.  
Albert le intreaba pe Julia si Panda:  
"Sigur vreti sa plecati?"intreaba el.  
"Da, vorbit si cu Panda si este de accord cu mine."spune Julia cu convingere.  
"Selina o alinta pe Ella cum o alinta pe ceva nu se face."spune Panda in accord cu ofteaza.  
"Albert,Olga,va iubesc,iar daca vreti si voi ne putem intalni chiar si in fiecare zi,dar pe Selina nu vreau sa o mai vad vreodata."le spune Julia.  
"Atunci...La revedere!Va iubesc!"zice Olga printre suspine,nestiind ce sa zica altceva.  
"Si eu va iubesc!Ne mai vedem."

Panda si Julia se indreapta inspre masina,dar sunt oprite de Selina si Ella.  
"Stati!"striga Selina."vreau sa vorbim singure toate patru." Julia se incrunta."Ai 5 minute"spune Julia.

Selina dacă ea Incearca sa convinga sau CA PE Julia dacă iubesc pe ea sau da Julia enerveaza mai rau daca Uita Spre Ea incrunta putin daca aseaza in fata Ellei, Protectoare.  
"Nu mai vad sa VA vreau vreodata ... Doamna dacă domnisoara Kyle! "spune ea pe cu accent" Kyle "uitandu-se mai amenintator Inainte cca

Julia porneste masina si,impreuna cu Panda,pleaca spre conacul de la marginea orasului Bludhaven pe care l-au cumparat.

* * *

Julia isi ea un costum din piele,negru,decoltat,iar in jurul decolteului costumul are blana trage o pereche de manusi albe si niste cizme cu toc gros,  
deasemenea albe.  
A fost prima noapte ca BLACK CAT pentru Julia.

Panda isi lua forma de lup.  
A fost prima noapte ca LUPOAICA pentru Panda.

Ele si-au petrecut noaptea plimbandu-se si povestind prin Bludhaven,nefacand nimic ilegal.S-au intors la conacul Juliei la ora patru dimineata.

* * *

**Sper ca va placut.  
Atunci cand voi scrie in lectura** **asa, ex:**_o sa fie_ bine** atunci sa stiti ca inseamna ca personajele comunica mental.****  
**

**COMENTARII VA PAREREA VOASTRA!**


	3. Capitolul 3 Acomodarea

_**Buna,baieti si fete!  
**_

_**In acest capitol este vorba de Julia si mutarea ei la conacul din Bludhaven.  
Ea isi foloseste purerile pentru a fi totul perfect.**_

_**(Sper sa nu va plictisesc)(Am sa sciu de acum cu cate doua puncte la capatul propozitiei caci altfel se schimba scrisul)**_

* * *

POV Julia Lui

Aceasta a fost a doua zi de cand am plecat din conacul Selinei,iar pana acum totul merge bine.,Am sunat-o pe Lili sa vad daca vrea sa vina sa lucreze pentru mine,si a acceptat.,Am fost la cumparaturi pentru a decora conacul,am cheltuit doar 1.000.000 de dolari,doar.A fost foarte distractiv.M-am distrat alergand de la un magazin la celalalt.  
Cand am ajuns acasa eu si Panda am fost terminate..Nu ne mai simteam membrele..Eu nu imi simteam mainile de la plasele carate,pline cu statui,tot felul de decoratiuni,si desigur tablouri cu cai,vase cu flori si caini.  
Am fost bucuroasa ca am reusit sa ma incadrez in timp si m-am intors dupa 7 ore.. Mai ramane doar sa despachetam cumparaturile si sa aranjam totul..Acum incepe greul.

"Panda,cum arata mai bine ghiveciul cu Marul lui Adam*:la stanga sau la dreapta?  
"Eu cred ca ar trebui sa-l pui la stanga..Ar fi frumos sa faci in stanga un colt doar cu flori:cele mai inalte intr-o parte,iar cele mai mici in alta parte,dar toate in stanga."spune Panda ganditoare.  
"Panda,esti geniala!Este grozav!Facem !"o felicita Julia.

Seara,la ora 11,Julia si Panda au terminat aranjat totul la locul .

* * *

Aceeasi zi,la miezul noptii

In fata conacului apare un taxi..Din el coboara o femeie mai scunda,cu par ondulat prins.. Ea are o gramada de valize de care in timp ce merge se impiedica

"LILI!"striga Panda si Julia.  
"Fetele mele!"spune Lili bucuroasa.  
"Ce dor ne-a fost de tine!"spune Panda sarind pe ea.  
"Si mie mi-a fost dor de voi!"zice Lili entuziasmata luandu-le in brate si le pupa pe obraji pe amandoua.  
"Vino inauntru."spune Julia.

Ele intra in conac si se aseaza pe canapea..Julia trage adanc aer in piept si ofteaza,uitandu-se la Lili..Julia spune:  
"Trebuie sa-ti marturisesc ceva despre mine...",iar Lili se uita ingrijorata.

Julia ii marturiseste lui Lili totul despre ea,Panda si...Black Cat.

Lili reactioneaza destul de bine..Ea spune,luand-o pe Julia intr-o imbratisare stransa.  
"Draga mea,sigur ca nu te denunt la politie...Multumesc ca mi-ai spus,dar sincer...cred ca o sa am nevoie de psiholog dupa tot ce mi-ai spus."Lili mereu a avut simtul umorului.  
"Deci..."incepe Julia,"Ne-am facut cu un aliat?"  
Dupa cateva secunde,Lili raspunde:"DA"

* * *

**Marul lui Adam=o floare care arata aproximativ ca un copac si face niste fructe care seamana cu merele..ATENTIE!fructele NU sunt comestibile**

**Acesta este sfarsitul capitolului..Imi pare rau ca este asa de scurt,dar va promit ca urmatorul capitol va fi mai lung...si mult mai interesant..Nu vreau sa va spun despre ce este vorba..HAHAHAHAHAHA.!Ce rea sunt!Imi place.**

**Comentarii va rog!**

**Pe data viitoare!Va pup!**


	4. Capitolul 4 Soc

**_Buna dragilor!  
In acest capitol este vorba de Julia si Panda care fac prima lor iesire ca infractoare_**

* * *

Julia si Panda coboara la subsolul conacului,unde au sediul secret..Julia spune:  
"Panda,acum este acum.!Prima iesire..Tu ai emotii?Eu am emotii."spune Julia atat de repede incat ramane fara raspunde:  
"Doamne,chiar ai emotii.!De ce esti asa agitata?"  
"Este prima iesire ca infractoare!"repeat Julia."Mergem in Gotham!S-ar putea sa-l intalnim pe Batman...sau Robin ori Batgirl...sau...Nightwing!"spune Julia emotionata,dar nu spune vicleana:  
"Aaaaa...Nightwing..Acum am inteles..."si zambeste..Julia ofteaza si spune:  
"Haide sa ne echipam si nu mai inventa lucruri care nu exista."

* * *

Gotham acum 23:07

POV lui Nightwing

De doua saptamani nu s-a intamplat nimic rau,dar acum ceva este schimbat..Dupa mine,acum este aproximativ ora 23,iar Batman a chemat echipa..Toti alergam in regim de urgenta..Cand ajungem Batman incepe:  
"Atentie!Cheshire a fost vazuta in oras..Liga crede ca poate avea legatura cu Warren Petal,un gangster nu prea adorat..Credem ca a fost trimisa pentru a-l asasina."  
"Dar nu este desteapta..Petal are o gramada de garzi,nu se poate descurca singura..."spun eu ganditor.  
Canarul Negru apare folosind raza zeta,impreuna cu Red Arrow.  
"Credem ca are un partener,dar nu suntem siguri."spune Canarul.  
"Probabil ca este tatal ei asociatul."spune RA calm.  
"Dar ce faci aici,vechi prieten?"intreaba Aqualad..RA raspunde:  
"M-am gandit sa dau o mana de ajutor..S-ar putea sa aveti nevoie de ajutor daca asociatul este tatal ei".  
Batman zice:  
"Pentru a sti ce se intampla am intrat in sistemul camerelor de supraveghere..Pe scurt,va vom veghea de aici."Dupa ce ne explica planul cladirii,Batman spune:  
"Succes!"  
Am plecat toata echipa inclusiv RA si toti cred ca va fi simplu...dar eu am anumite indoieli.

* * *

Bludhaven acum 23:21

POV lui Black Cat

Sunt la subsol,acum imi pun un lucru foarte special sub colierul tip zgarda a lui Black Cat:colierul primit de la Robin..Panda spune:  
"De ce il inghesui sub celalalt colier.?E asa de frumos."  
"Pentru ca nu vreau ca Nightwing sa ma intalneasca asa,ajutand la o asasinare..Si de aceea am sa iau si capa aceasta cu gluga care imi acopera tot capul si tot corpul."ii explic eu Pandei.  
"Am inteles."spune ea."Sa mergem caci am intarziat deja."  
"Stiu ca am intarziat,dar voiam sa ma asigur ca Nightwing nu o sa ma recunoasca."spun eu."Sa mergem!"

* * *

Gotham acum 23:31

POV lui Cheshire(ce este scris inclinat _asa_ inseamna ca vorbesc personajele mental)

Stateam pe blocul alaturat,in fata cladirii in care se afla tinta..De aici se vede chiar biroul lui Petal.

"In sfarsit!Ce ti-a luat atat?!"ii zic eu lui Julia."(oftez)Nu conteaza..Ma bucur ca ai venit."Julia spune:  
"Imi pare rau..Sunt cam agitata din cauza ca este prima asasinare din Gotham la care asist."  
"Bine,asta am inteles."zic eu"dar ce ce ti-ai luat capa asta?De cine te ascunzi...Aaaaaa,am inteles:nu vrei sa te recunoasca Nightwing,asa este?"iar din tacerea ei am inteles ca raspunsul era da,.La urma,intreaba:  
"Deci,care este planul?"la care eu raspund:  
"Bun..Planul este..."nu apuc sa termin propozitia ca apar justitiarii,iar Julia isi pune gluga de la capa pe cap.

Nightwing spune:"Opriti-I!Schimbam planul:Lupule,te ocupi de catelusa;echipa,va ocupati de Cheshire,iar eu de invitatul ei",iar dupa ce termina de spus se incrunta.

* * *

(Fara poveste)

Lupul se repede spre catelusa,incearca sa sara pe ea,dar Lupoaica evita cu usurinta.  
Bart Allen as Kid Flash(KF)alearga in jurul lui Cheshire(Ch) pentru a provoca o mica tornado,dar Cheshire arunca niste bile care il fac pe KF sa alunece..Super Boy(SB) este furios si se repede la Ch impreuna cu Aqualad si Megan.

Nightwing(Nw) este in pozitie de lupta la distanta de 3 metri de persoana necunoscuta..Nw se incrunta din nou si merge mai aproape cu scopul de a o lovi pe Black Cat(Nw inca nu a aflat identitatea sa)evita,ii prinde mana si o rasuceste la spate intr-un mod mai mult incomod decat dureros..Nightwing cu mana care este prinsa la spate,ii prinde lui BC incheietura si o rasuceste si el la spate in acelasi mod..El se apleaca un pic peste adversary,iar BC il loveste in stomac cu cotul..Nw da drumul incheieturii ei si BC cat timp este inca aplecat din cauza loviturii primite,ea da cu piciorul peste picioarele lui si il face sa cada.

Dupa ce il face pe Nw sa cada,BC ii spune lui Cheshire:  
"Cheshire,ma ocup eu de tinta"la care Ch da din cap in acord.  
BC ia in mana pusca cu luneta si trage in Warren Petal...o lovitura mortala..Ea lasa pusca jos si se intoarce cu fata la Ch care deja I-a invins pe toti din echipa.  
Deodata apare Red Arrow(RA)si trage o sageata spre BC,pe care ea o prinde in mana la un centimetru distanta de bratul ei..Intre timp Nw isi revine complet si incepe sa se lupte cu BC si RA se lupta cu Ch..BC incearca sa il loveasca pe Nw cu piciorul,dar el ii prinde piciorul si o roteste astfel incat ea cade pe burta si el se pune deasupra ei si ii trage gluga de pe cap..Nightwing se uita fix in ochii ei albastrii..Privirea lui se largeste si spune foarte mirat:"CATGIRL..."

* * *

**PAM PAM PAMMMMM  
Sper ca va place si accept sugestii.  
Pentru cei care nu mai au inspiratie(cum am fost si eu)si nu stiu ce sa scrie in urmatorul capitol pe care trebuie sa-l posteze,sunt dispusa sa ajut..Imi trimiteti mesaj si va raspund cat pot de repede..**

**Ne mai vedem prieteni!  
Va pup pe toti!**


	5. Capitolul 5 Evadarea

**_Buna,dragilor!  
Sper ca va place povestea pana acum  
Capitolul acesta cred ca va fi interesant(sper ca sunteti de aceiasi parere)_**

* * *

**Am uitat sa mentionez un lucru:Catgirl aka Julia folosea lentile pentru a avea ochii albastrii(asta o va mentiona si ea intr-o replica,dar voiam sa nu fiti indusi in eroare)  
In caz ca unii cititori nu stiu,cand scriu ceva inclinat in text inseamna ca vorbesc personajele mental,chiar daca nu este scris intre ghilimele.  
**

* * *

Nightwing se uita fix in ochii ei albastrii..Privirea lui se largeste si spune foarte mirat:"CATGIRL...".El este distras si Black Cat reuseste sa se elibereze impingandu-l de pe ea..RA se lupta cu Cheshire..El ii spune lui Nightwing:  
"Nightwing,oricine ar fi fata aceasta,captureazo!"RA este pus la pamant de Ch..Black Cat ii zice lui Cheshire si Lupoaicei:  
"Voi plecati!Mergeti in ascunzatoare!"si chiar dupa ce spune asta,BC este pusa la pamant de Red Arrow._Va rog,plecati!_ le spune fetelor..Cheshire stie ca Black Cat vrea ca ea(Ch)sa plece cu Lupoaica fiindca nu vrea sa fie capturata caci este prima misiune si daca ar fii prinsa I-ar fii frica desi nu ar avea de ce..Stie ca Lupoaica nu ar rezista daca ar fii capturata..Prin urmare,Cheshire o ia pe Lupoaica si pleaca spre ascunzatoare..Indepartandu-se,observa ca in timp ce Black Cat se lupta cu Nightwing si RA,echipa incepe sa-si revina.  
Nightwing se repede la Black Cat cu pumnul."Cum de te-ai intors?"intreaba cu o incruntare de parca ar fii suparat(desi este extreme de bucuros pentru intoarcerea ei).La intrebare ea raspunde obraznic:"De ce?Ti-am lipsit mult?Daca ti-am lipsit poti sta linistit ca ne vom vedea des de acum."  
RA priveste confuz si se opreste din luptat pentru cateva momente."Stati...Voi va cunoasteti?"sunt cateva momente de liniste dupa care RA spune putin iritat:  
"Nightwing,o explicatie te rog!"  
Nightwing ofteaza in timp ce lupta cu Black Cat."Red Arrow,da-mi voie sa ti-o prezint pe Catgirl,partenera lui Catwoman."Black Cat se incrunta la cuvantul -partenera-,dupa care Nw continua:"Ea a fost plecata timp de 2 ani si acum este pusa pe fapte mari,din cate vad."El incearca sa o loveasca,dar ea sare in spatele lui si il loveste cu piciorul..Echipa de eroi o inconjoara pe Black Cat,dar nu este deloc descurajata..Ea spune:  
"In primul rand:nu mai sunt partenera lui Catwoman..In al doilea rand:fapte mari e putin spus(ea rade putin).In al treilea si ultimul rand:nu mai este Catgirl..  
De acum sunt Black Cat."Ei se lupta si chiar daca sunt mai multi decat ea,Black Cat se descurca..In picioare mai sunt doar Aqualad,Megan,Red Arrow si Nightwing.

Dupa 30 minute,Black Cat este destul de obosita,dar la fel si adversarii ei..In picioare sunt tot aceiasi patru eroi impotriva unei singure fete..Din neatetie,Black Cat nu vede ca in spatele ei este Red Arrow,pregatit sa-i injecteze morfina..Nightwing,stiind ca ii este teama de ace si injectii,reactioneaza repede:"Nu!"spune el si arunca rapid un batrang care distruge seringa..Black Cat,instinctiv,priveste in spatele ei,unde vede ca era pe cale sa incaseze o seringa.._"Nightwing a distrus seringa...nu a uitat ca mi-e teama de ace...ce frumos..."_spune pentru sine,in mintea ei.

Fara sa-si dea seama,cand se intoarce cu fata,este ca procesata si ii este dintr-o data greu sa se miste..Stie ca e din cauza socului ca era sa intre un ac in ea..  
Desi se poate deplasa mai repede,caci socul ii trece incetul cu incetul,nu se misca suficient de repede pentru a-l evita pe Nightwing care trece ca fulgerul de rapid in spatele ei si o strange putin in jurul gatului cu partea inferioara a mainii drepte(partea inferioara este de la cot in jos),mana care ii este mai puternica..Cat,din reflex incearca sa iasa din stransoarea lui si fiind claustrofoba*, puterea ei scade putin..Ea se uita in sus la Nightwing in spatele ei(desi Nightwing este doar cu 2 centimetri mai inalt decat ea,pozitia ei o obliga sa se uite in sus putin daca vrea sa-l vada),care are pe fata o privire moale..El,usor oftand,scoate dintr-un compartiment al centurii sale o bucata curata de material,care are doar cateva picaturi de lichid colorat pe ea.._-Acum stiu de ce am avut sentimental ca o sa am nevoie de o carpa cu morfina- _ spune Nightwing in mintea lui..Black Cat se uita incercand sa nu para speriata,la bucata de material care miroase dulce;ea poate simti chiar de la distanta asta..Nightwing observa privirea de pe fata ei si,fara voia sa,mai slabeste stransoarea..Apropie materialul de gura si nasul fetei si ea se agita mai mult in stransoarea lui.

Nightwing,nesuportand sa o vada asa,ii vine o idee sa trimita echipa mai departe si sa poata sa ii vorbeasca vechii lui cunostiinte."Echipa,ne impartim:Miss Marte,dute dupa nava,restul cautati-le pe Cheshire si Lupoaica".Dupa ce echipa se raspandeste,Nw observa ca RA este tot acolo cu bratele incrucisate uitandu-se la el si la fata care se zbate in stransoarea lui..El se incrunta si se apleaca putin spre Black Cat,din nou cu o privire moale si ii spune usor fostei Catgirl:"Nu te mai zbate,caci doar iti irosesti energia..Stim amandoi ca nu poti scapa..."dupa ce termina de spus asta,ii pune fetei materialui pe nas si gura pentru a putea respire doar vaporii de morfina..Nightwing spune ezitant:"Te rog..."  
Dupa asta,Black Cat desi luase o gura mare de aer inainte de a avea materialul pe nas si gura,lasa constient aerul afara si trage in piept vapori de morfina._  
"Nu imi vine sa cred ca am facut asta..."_gandeste ea,dupa care vederea i se incetoseaza si membrele simte ca se inmoaie cu fiecare secunda...si lesina in bratele lui Nightwing.

Nightwing o ia in brate pe Black Cat si se indreapta spre bio-nava,dar se opreste cand RA vorbeste:"Cine este fata asta de ai fi fost in stare sa imi tai mana doar sa nu ii injectez morfina?!".  
Nw raspunde cu un ton calm,de parca nimic nu s-a intamplat:"Cum a spus chiar ea,este Black Cat.

* * *

Black Cat se trezeste cu o durere de cap si cu mintea incetosata..Incet isi da seama ca a fost capturata de eroi..Ea simte catusele in jurul mainilor,legate la spate..Observa ca picioarele nu I-au fost legate si zambeste putin,dupa care deschide ochii..Se uita in jur si vede doar un pat intr-un colt al unei camera cu pereti abli,o masa si doua scaune gri la capatul opus al mesei..Ea vede o fereastra la unul dintre pereti,fiind sigura ca din spatele ei eroii pot privi interogatoriile.

Ea vorbeste cu Cheshire si Lupoaica mental:"_Fetelor,s-ar putea sa am nevoie de ajutor...Voi ati scapat?"  
_Lupoaica raspunde rapid,ingrijorata:_"De ce sa ai nevoie de ajutor?Ce s-a intamplat?Te-ai ranit?!"  
_BC:_"Nu,stai linistita..Am fost doar...capturata."_spune ea ultimul cuvant foarte rapid,iar Lupoaica raspunde in urmatoarea secunda.  
"_CE?Te-au ranit?"  
BC:"Nu,dar scaunul acesta nu este confortabil...doar asa sa stii."_spune ea cu umor ca sa o calmeze pe catelusa ei..Dupa ce spune asta,aude pasi indreptandu-se spre celula.  
Cheshire:_"Stai linistita..Eu stiu perfect unde este celula..-chicoteste- Am fost acolo si eu..Venim acum...Si ai dreptate:scaunul e tare incomod."_

POV lui Nightwing

Eu,Robin,Batman si Aqualad ne indreptam spre camera de interogatoriu,unde se afla Black Cat..Robin imi spune soptit:"Trebuie sa vorbim dupa interogatoriu,neaparat.".Dupa ce spune asta,eu dau din cap in raspuns.._Probabil vrea sa vorbim despre Black Cat..-oftez- Minunat.,_imi spun mental.

Ajungem in fata camerei de interogatoriu..Batman intra primul,urmat de Aqualad,eu si Robin..Black Cat sta pe scaunul de metal,cu o expresie neutra pe fata.  
Batman se incrunta si isi incruciseaza mainile in fata,trimitandu-i o orbire cum doar el poate..Ea trimite propria ei orbire catre Batman..El o intreaba,direct la subiect.  
"Esti din Liga Umbrelor?"  
Ea se incrunta putin mai mult."Nu."  
Batman intreaba:"Atunci ce faceai acolo cu Cheshire?"  
BC:"Nu este treaba ta...Dar daca te intereseaza atat de mult,ea este o prietena." Superboy si Wolf intra in camera,urmati de Red Arrow  
Robin intervine:"Ce mai prietena!Iti dai seama ca te-a abandonat,nu?" ridica o spranceana in spatele mastii.  
BC zambeste:"Normal ca m-a lasat in urma daca i-am spus sa o faca."  
SB vorbeste pentru prima data de cand a intrat in camera:"Si cainele?Eu credeam ca ii va fi loial stapanei lui."spune el mai mult in bataie de joc.  
BC:"In primul rand:este o fata..In al doilea rand:i-am spus lui Cheshire sa o ia pe Lupoaica cu ea."  
RA rade scurt:"Este o situatie ciudata..Iti dai seama,nu?Iti dai seama ca esti o pisica care are ca animal de companie un caine?"  
BC se incrunta din nou:"Asa este..Dar nu sunt singura la care numele nu i se potriveste 100%,nu?.Uita-te la tine!Te numesti Red Arrow,insa sagetile tale au si culoarea neagra..Ar trebui sa te numesti Red Hair fiindca doar parul iti este rosu 100%" spune ea dura,la care Red Arrow se incrunta si maraie in frustrare.  
_Ok,s-a schimbat putin mai mult in ultimii doi ani,dar tot cred ca mai este ceva bun in ea.  
_Sunt cateva secunde de liniste,dupa care Aqualad vorbeste cu vocea lui calma:"Coopereaza cu noi si sentinta ta iti promit ca poate fii negociata si redusa"  
BC da ochii peste cap si spune:"Viseaza in continuare,Aqualad..Nu exista nici o sansa sa colaborez cu tine vreodata!.Te asigur."  
Toti eroii din camera schimba priviri intre ei cateva secunde,dupa care Batman spune neutru:"Iti vom da ceva timp sa te mai gandesti." Dupa asta,toti eroii parasesc incaperea.

Eu inchid usa in urma mea si pun o mana pe umarul lui Batman sa il opresc.."Batman,as vrea sa vorbesc singur cu Black Cat,fara sa fim urmariti nici din spatele ferestrei sau sa fim ascultati."  
Batman intreaba:"De ce crezi ca o vei mai imbuna sau vei scoate ceva de la ea?" El isi da seama ca vreau sa-i raspund doar cand sunt doar eu,el si Robin..  
Prin urmare,ii trimite pe restul sa le caute prin intermediul calculatorului pe Cheshire si pe Lupoaica..Superboy ridica din umeri indiferent si il cheama pe Wolf,plecand..Red Arrow se incrunta suspicios,dar pleaca.  
Batman continua:"Acum poti sa raspunzi..De ce?".Robin este la fel de curios si se apropie.  
Eu oftez si raspund:"Iti amintesti de Catgirl?"la care el da din cap in aprobare,dar Robin se uita putin confuz..Eu continui:"Catgirl este Black Cat.."  
Batman,zambind parinteste,imi raspunde:"Incearca..Vin sa opresc sistemele de inregistrare."

Ne indreptam toti trei spre camera cand Robin intreaba confuz si curios:"Cine este Black Cat?De fapt,intrebarea mai buna este:cine este Catgirl?"  
Batman rade putin si isi intoarce capul spre Robin:"Iti va explica diseara Nightwing la conac..El iti poate explica mai bine decat mine."

Batman intra in camera si ii scoate pe toti afara,opreste microfoanele si camerele de supraveghere,apoi inchide usa cu cheia.  
Batman spune:"Succes."  
Eu ii raspund zambind."Multumesc,dar sper sa nu am nevoie...Stii de ce vreau sa vorbesc cu ea,nu?"  
Batman imi zambeste putin si raspunde:"Vrei sa stii unde a fost atat de mult timp si ce a facut-o se se schimbe din hoata in ucigasa." si eu dau din cap zambind.  
Robin se uita la mine si imi spune:"Acasa imi explici tot!" dupa ce spune asta zambeste copilaresc."Pun pariu ca va fii interesant."  
Eu zambesc si ii raspund:"Domnule,da,domnule!" si el pleaca razand,impreuna cu Batman.

Sunt in fata camerei de interogatoriu..Trag aer in piept si deschid usor usa..Intru si o vad pe Black Cat uitandu-se la mine jucaus,parand surprinsa.  
Ea imi spune intr-un ton batjocoritor:"Credeam ca voi mi-ati spus ca imi dati timp sa ma gandesc la propunere..Au trecut abia zece minute."  
Oftez cu voce tare si ma asez pe un scaun la masa._Discutia asta nu va fi asa de usoara pe cat mi-am imaginat..._imi spun in minte.

* * *

(Fara POV)  
Nightwing si Black Cat

Nightwing ofteaza si Black Cat are din nou o fata neutra.  
Nw:"Unde ai fost atat de mult timp?"intreaba el, apoi adauga."Doar ca sa stii,am oprit camerele de supraveghere si microfoanele au fost oprite.  
BC:"Si in camera de dincolo de fereastra cati sunt?Vreo patru,cinci,zece?Cati?"  
Nw zambeste si ii raspunde:"Nu mai este nimeni..Eu impreuna cu Batman i-am scos pe toti din camera si am incuiat usa...Suntem singuri."  
BC ofteaza si apoi raspunde la prima lui intrebare:"Am fost prin multe locuri din lume,insa ceva din mine imi spunea ca trebuie sa ma intorc..."spune ea cu emotie,dar mai ales cu regret.  
Nightwing simte emotia negativa din tonul ei,dar nu o intreaba de ce regreta,fiindca nu vrea sa rasuceasca cutitul in rana..El vede pozitia ei in timp ce sta pe scaun si isi da seama ca nu sta prea confortabil..Prin urmare,el scoate dintr-un compartiment al centurii sale o cheie se ridica din scaun si merge spre scaunul pe care este asezata Black Cat..Ingenuncheaza incet si ia delicat mainile fetei in mainile sale.  
BC spune zbatandu-se:"Ce faci?Da-mi drumul la maini!"  
Nw se incrunta putin si se uita in ochii ei albastrii:"Nu te mai zbate!.Stai nemiscata!".Ea il asculta si Nw ii desface catusele,care cad zgomotos pe podea.  
Black Cat isi freaca incheieturile mainilor si il priveste pe Nw care se aseaza in scaunul sau..  
El o intreaba:"Nu mai pot sa ma abtin sa nu te intreb:ce s-a intamplat?De ce regreti ca te-ai intors?"  
Ea ofteaza:"Nu regret ca m-am intors...Regret unde m-am dus prima data dupa ce m-am intors." Dup ce vede privirea confuza de pe fata lui Nw,ea continua:"Am fost la Catwoman,unde m-a asteptat o surpriza neplacuta..."  
Nw ii continua propozitia:"Catgirl,nu-i asa?" ,la care ea da din cap in aprobare.  
BC:"Dar de unde stii de ea?"  
Nw rade:"Stiu de ea de o luna si jumatate..Ea si Catwoman au incercat sa jefuiasca un magazin de bijuterii...si cred ca lui Robin ii cam place de ea."  
BC rade si ea,dar dupa aceea il priveste foarte serioasa:"Cum se numea magazinul pe care au incercat sa-l jefuiasca?"  
Nw ezita sa ii raspunda pentru ca stie ca o va rani,dar pana la urma spune:"Se numea Prey Cats"  
BC:"Primul magazine pe care eu si Catwoman l-am jefuit impreuna,in prima mea seara ca Catgirl" si se incrunta.  
Nw,dorind sa o faca sa uite de cele doua femei,o intreaba:"De ce ti-ai schimbat infatisarea si numele?"  
BC:"Era timpul sa simt ca sunt pe picioarele mele si sa ma indepartez putin de rolul de partener al lui Carwoman,desi atunci nu stiam ca m-a inlocuit. ...Tu de ce te-ai schimbat?"  
Nw:"Din acelasi motiv..Cum ti-ai facut parul sa para atat de real,daca nu te superi?  
BC:"Este real..In ultimii doi ani am trecut prin multe"  
BC ii povesteste despre Alexander,despre cum a intalnit-o pe Lupoaica,dar nu ii spune despre faptul ca isi poate schimba culoarea parului sau a ochilor inapoi cum erau..In timp ce vorbesc,Nightwing o prinde de mana,iar amandoi schimba cate un zambet.

Dupa ce vorbesc,Nightwing paraseste camera de inrerogatoriu.

* * *

Cheshire si Lupoaica

Ele intra in munte pentru a o scoate pe Black Cat.  
Ch:"_Julia,unde esti?Te afli tot in camera de interogatoriu?"_  
_BC:"Da,sunt tot aici" raspunde parca cu un ton vesel.  
_Lupoaica:_"Mi se pare sau chiar esti vesela?"  
_BC rade:"_Nu ti se pare..Sunt putin mai vesela..Va explic mai tarziu."  
_Ch rade:"_Ma bucur pentru tine,dar trebuie sa te intreb ceva neaparat."  
_BC:_"Intreaba-ma._  
_Ch rade din nou:"Mai vrei sa iesi de acolo?"_  
BC se preface suparata si raspunde:"_Ha,ha,foarte amuzant..Da,inca mai vreau sa ies..Grabiti-va,acum sunt singura."  
_Lupoaica:_Deci,care este planul?"  
_Ch:"_Ne furisam pana la camera de interogatoriu,o scoatem pe Julia si fugim."_

Ele pun planul in aplicare..Se furiseaza spre camera,Cheshire tasteaza codul de acces pentru a debloca usa si cele trei fete merg pe coridoarele interminabile.  
Din nefericire pentru ele,pe coridor apare Batgirl,care da alarma si toate iesirile sunt blocate..In cateva secunde,fetele sunt inconjurate de toti justitiarii,Red Arrow,Batman si Black Canary.  
B Cat rade batjocoritor si spune:"Robin,ce spuneai despre Cheshire care m-a abandonat?"  
Black Canary spune,facand cativa pasi in fata:"Black Cat,nu trebuie sa fie asa..."  
RA intervine,incruntandu-se si pregatindu-se sa traga:"Exact..Scuteste-ne de efort si predate..La fel si prietenele tale!"  
Cele trei fete schimba priviri pentru o secunda,apoi rad si spun impreuna:"Atunci unde ar fi distractia?"

Ch:"_Am o idee..Ai putea folosi bombe cu fum si ii atacam atunci."__  
_BC si Lupoaica:_"Da,ai dreptate."_  
Lupoaica:"_Julia,crezi ca putem scapa_?"  
BC:"_Normal ca vom reusi."__  
_Lupoaica:"_Sa speram."_

Black Cat arunca bombele si fumul se raspandeste peste tot..Incet,incet,ii scot din joc pe care sunt in picioare sunt Nightwing,Red Arrow,Robin si Batgirl..Din fericire pentru ele,este o poarta care se deschide pentru a intra Mal pe motocicleta..Black Cat arunca din nou bombe si toate trei dispar fara urma.

* * *

Echipa plus Red Arrow sta in fata catorva membrii ai Ligii Dreptatii:Batman,Black Canary,Zatanna si Green Arrow.  
Batman ordona echipei:"Data viitoare cand o inalnim o ducem direct la Arkham!"  
Dupa care Black Canary intervine,tonul ei fiind grijuliu:"Nu.O s-o aduceti caci poate fata sufera,iar acesta este modul in care incearca sa isi adune forta de a depasi problema."spune ea,uitandu-se urat la Batman.  
Bart Allen aka Kid Flash intreaba confuz,uitandu-se la Canary apoi la Batman:"Deci,ce facem cand o intalnim?"  
Batman ofteaza,admitandu-si infrangerea:"Poate ca ai dreptate."spune catre Canary."Insa daca ar avea probleme,acesta nu este modul in care ar trebui sa incerce sa le depasasca."El se intoarce cu fata spre echipa."Black Cat va fi adusa aici,fiind evaluata psihic de catre Black Canary..Dupa evaluare,vom decide ce vom face."  
Green Arrow:"Dar,pana la urma,as avea o intrebare la care imi trebuie raspuns."spune el..Toti cei din camera il privesc asteptand continua incruntandu-se."Cine naiba este Black Cat?"  
Zatanna:"Nu stim sigur..Inca investigam."  
Red Arrow se deplaseaza pana la Nightwing,incruntat si se uita la el dupa care la restul persoanelor din camera:"Poate ar trebui sa ne explice unul din liderii echipei."  
Toti il privesc pe Nw,usor confuzi..Green Arrow intreaba:"La ce se refera,baiete?"  
RA:"Exact..Spune-le la ce ma refer,...,baiete"spune incruntandu-se mai mult.  
Nw se uita urat la RA si se intoarce cu fata la restul oamenilor:"Nu voiam sa spun nimic pana nu investigam...dar cred ca Black Cat este Catgirl..Ea a fost protejata lui Catwoman,pana cand in urma cu aproximativ trei ani...a plecat."Nightwing,din neatentie,a lasat sa se auda putina emotie in glasul lui,insa nu si-au dat seama decat Batman si Robin.  
Beast Boy,de curiozitate,il intreaba pe Nw cu o picatura de umor si ezitare:"Voi doi...adica tu si Black Cat...ati fost impreuna?"  
Zatanna este suparata si are cateva suspiciuni cu privire la vrea sa vorbeasca,insa Batman observa si stie ca vrea ea sa spuna,prin urmare ia cuvantul:"Orice suspiciune apare cu privire la locul unde se afla Black Cat,sa pleca.

Echipa se raspandeste..Nightwing este primul care vrea sa plece,insa Zatanna sta in fata lui.  
Ea il intreaba nervoasa:"Ai fost impreuna cu ea,nu-i asa?Ai spus ca am fost prima ta iubire!Te-ai sarutat cu ea?Sarutul ei ti-a placut mai mult?"  
Nightwing se incrunta,pentru a-si ascunde fata vinovata"Zatanna,ti-am spus si o mai spun..Tu ai fost prima mea iubire si cu tine am avut primul sarut..Doar pe tine te-am iubit si doar pe tine te iubesc."  
Zatanna plaseaza degetul aratator pe pieptul lui Nightwing,impingandu-l usor:"Daca nu simti nimic pentru ea,de ce ai ezitat sa vorbesti despre ea?Ah,stai!Am o intrebare mai buna:tu ai lasat-o sa plece?"  
Fata lui Nightwing se inmoaie si o ia de mana pe Zatanna,degetul mare mangaind baza degetelor ei subtiri:"Am ezitat fiindca nu voiam sa-si dea seama echipa ca am fost neprofesionist...  
Zatanna il intrerupe:"Tu ai lasat-o sa plece!DE ce - imi raspund singura:fiindca ai iubit-o!Din ce alt motiv?  
Nightwing isi impleteste degetele cu ale ei:"Am lasat-o sa plece fiindca a spus ca nu va mai reveni ca infractoare..A spus ca renunta..Nu am iubit-o."  
Zatanna ofteaza cu regret si pune cealalalta mana pe pieptul sau si se cuibareste in bratele sale:"Imi pare rau...Am devenit geloasa fara motiv intemeiat...Adica,cum ai putea tu sa fii cu o hoata si criminala de doi bani?(rade scurt)"  
El,in acel moment cand a insultat-o pe Black Cat,a vrut sa o impinga departe de el.._Nu se poate!Inca am sentimente pentru Black Cat!Sunt impreuna cu Zatanna si ma gandesc la Black Cat!"_,isi spune el in minte..Dupa aceea,rade si el pentru ca fata din bratele sale sa nu-si dea seama ca nu o iubeste cu adevarat..El ii spune lui Zatanna:"-rade scurt- Nu stiu cum te-ai gandit ca ar fii posibil ca fiu indragostit de ea."Nightwing o imbratiseaza strans,dupa care ii da drumul."Trebuie sa plec."  
Zatanna intreaba repede:"Unde mergi?"  
Nw:"Merg spre calculatorul principal sa caut pe harta depozite si cladiri abandonate in care s-ar putea ascunde Black Cat,dupa care merg sa le verific."  
Zatanna spune repede si hotarata:"Vin cu tine."  
Nw nu stie cum sa o refuze,deoarece nu vrea sa o caute,iar pentru a o refuza ii vine o idee:"Nu..Du-te si odihneste-te,e tarziu..Este miezul noptii."  
Ea zambeste si ofteaza:"Bine,ai dreptate,ca intotdeauna." Ea casca si se intoarce pe calcaie,face cativa pasi si se uita peste umar la Nightwing."Noapte buna!"  
El ii zambeste:"Noapte buna!"

Dupa ce Zatanna pleaca,Nightwing alunga zambetul fals de pe fata lui si ofteaza..El trece prin coridoarele lungi din Mount Justice,pana in dreptul usii camerei sale..Inainte de a intra,Robin il opreste.  
Tim ii sopteste,zambind:"Dick,vino la Manor sa-mi spui despre fosta ta iubita."  
Dick ii zambeste inapoi:"Nu este fosta mea iubita..Vin imediat,doar trebuie sa iau hainele care le-am lasat aici zilele trecute."  
Tim:"Bine..Ne vedem acolo..Am sa-i spun lui Alfred sa-ti pregateasca camera..Ramai peste noapte,nu-i asa?  
El ii spune:"Raman..Ne vedem acolo."  
Tim ii spune cu umor:"Ne vedem acolo,Romeo."

* * *

Ascunzatoarea lui Black Cat  
aceeasi zi,ora 00:39,noaptea

Black Cat acum Julia se aseaza pe unul din scaunele de la baza ei si a Lupoaicei."  
Julia ii spune lui Jade,zambind visatoare:"Nightwing nu m-a uitat..."  
Jade spune:"Stiu,dar...el cat timp ai fost plecata,a format un cuplu cu Zatanna."  
Julia se intristeaza usor,insa inca zambeste:"A facut bine..Doar nu era sa ma astepte in timpul acesta...dar tot ma bucur ca si-a adus aminte de mine."Ea nedorind sa-si strice dispozitia,decide sa schimbe subiectul."Am vazut-o pe sora ta azi..Ce mai face?.Ah,l-am vazut si pe Kid Flash..Ei nu erau impreuna?"  
Intre timp,se apropie Panda aka Lupoaica.  
Jade ofteaza si ii raspunde Juliei:"Erau impreuna,insa anul trecut,cand a fost oprita invazia reach,Kid Flash cel original a murit..Cu o luna si jumatate inainte de asta,a venit un copil din viitor care este nepotul lui Barry Allen,unchiul lui Wally..Il cheama Bart Allen aka Impulse..Cand Wally a murit,Bart i-a luat locul.  
Julia se uita confuza:"Dar daca nu i-a fost gasit corpul,la viteza sa,el ar putea fi pierdut in spatiu si timp."Jade se uita surprinsa si Julia rade."Ce?Stiu tot,bine,aproape tot..stiu si despre Artemis,care s-a dat drept Tigroaica,o asasina si mana dreapta a lui Aqualad."  
Jade rade,insa este trista:"Deci esti la curent..Ai dreptate,Wally ar putea fi pierdut in spatiu - timp,dar nu poate fi gasit  
Panda zambeste rautacios,dupa care spune misterioasa:"Ar putea fi adus inapoi cu multa credinta si...cu putina magie..Ce spui,Lia(1)?"  
Julia isi sprijina barbia in mana stanga,ganditoare:"Panda,s-ar putea sa ai dreptate..Iti mai aduci aminte de prietena mea,cea care este vrajitoare?"  
Panda raspunde neincrezatoare:"Da...O cheama Vanyya,asa-i?Ea este cea care ti-a dat cartea de vraji si cartile de istorie a magiei."  
Julia da din cap:"Ai dreptate,dar mi-a dat mai multe carti de vraji,nu doar una..Printre vrajile din acele carti trebuie sa fie o vraja care sa-l readuca pe Wally."  
Ea ofteaza adanc si continua:"Trebuie sa-i fi fost greu lui Artemis si lui Nightwing...Artemis si Wally erau casatoriti?  
Jade:"Nu,doar locuiau impreuna...Chiar crezi ca l-ai putea aduce inapoi?"  
Julia spune serioasa:"Voi incerca din rasputeri..Sper din suflet ca voi reusi..-rade- Acum inteleg de ce era asa de tacut in timp ce ne luptam.."Ea ofteaza cu simpatie."Uita-te la mine!Pentru Dumnezeu,sunt o asasina si imi pare chiar foarte rau pentru dusmanul meu si,pe deasupra vreau si sa ajut echipa lui!"  
Panda rade,dupa care schimba priviri cu Jade si amandoua zambesc.  
Julia intreaba cu suspiciune:"Ce este?"  
Panda rade din nou si raspunde:"Nu doar ca vrei sa-ti ajuti dusmanul,dar oarecum ai fost intr-o oarecare relatie cu un membru al echipei dusmanilor tai..Spun si eu,adica...tu...Robin...oarecum v-ati sarutat inainte sa pleci din Gotham."  
Julia spune:"Nu am avut nici o relatie cu Robin!.De fapt,nici nu am tinut la el cu adevarat."  
Jade spune sarcastica:"Da,ai dreptate..Nu ai tinut la el..De aceea ai inca colierul de la el,fiindca l-ai urat."  
Julia rade:"Vezi ca stii!"  
Toate trei rad.  
Jade spune,punandu-si masca Cheshire:"Eu plec..Cand gasesti cartea care iti trebuie,sa ma suni,orice ora ar fi."  
Julia:"Bine,am sa te sun."  
Jade:"Noapte buna,fetelor!  
Julia si Panda o saluta impreuna:"Noapte buna!"

Cheshire a plecat,insa Julia si Panda au ramas la baza(baza este la subsolul conacului Juliei din Bludhaven)  
Cand o vede pe Julia prinsa intre ganduri,Panda spune:"Te gandesti sa o facem in seara aceasta?" si Julia da din cap in aprobare..Panda continua:"Atunci ce mai stam?Vino sus sa cautam cartea!"

* * *

Wayne Manor  
aceeasi zi,ora 00:47,noaptea

Se aude o bataie la usa din fata,iar Alfred deschide..  
"Buna seara,stapane Richard!"spune el.  
Dick ii zambeste si ii raspunde politicos:"Buna seara,Alfred!Ce mai faci?"  
Majordomul spune:"Foarte bine,multumesc..Va asteptam..Am pregatit camera..Da-mi voie sa iau geanta sa o duc in camera."  
Dick nu da drumul gentii:"Nu te deranja,Alf..Oricum vreau sa merg in camera inainte de a vorbi cu Bruce si Tim."  
Alfred da din cap in aprobare:"Bine,stapane Richard."

Dupa cinci minute,Dick coboara in leaving si se aseaza pe canapea..Bruce iese din batcave,insa imbracat intr-o pereche de pantaloni de pijamale si un tricou simplu alb,la fel ca Tim..Amandoi se aseaza pe cate un fotoliu.  
Tim incepe conversatia:"Deci,cine este?"  
Dick il priveste confuz:"Cine este cine?" Tim da ochii peste cap si Dick rade:"Glumeam..Identitatea ei secreta nu o stiu,insa stiu ca este aproximaitv de varsta mea..S-ar putea sa fie cu un an mai mica decat mine..Acum am nouasprezece ani..Cand a plecat aveam saptesprezece..Timp de doi ani a fost plecata si acum s-a intors...Am scapat de interogatoriu,Tim?  
El rade si ii spune:"Nicio sansa."  
Alfred iese din bucatarie cu o tava in mana:"Doriti ceai si fursecuri?"  
Toti trei spun in acelasi timp:"Da,te rog."  
Tim i se adreseaza lui Alfred:"Alf,te rog stai jos..Dick o sa ne spuna o poveste interesanta."  
Dick ofteaza obosit:"Tim,spune-mi direct!Ce vrei sa stii?"  
Tim spune hotarat:"Vreau sa stiu tot ce te-a determinat sa vrei sa vorbesti cu ea singur si ce te-a facut sa distrugi seringa...si ce a fost intre voi..Atat."  
Dick decide sa spuna adevarul:"Ei ii este teama de ace..Cred ca a avut o experienta neplacuta,de aceea am distrus seringa."  
Bruce le zambeste celor trei oameni din camera,spunand:"Plus,Dick tine mult la ea,altfel nu i-ar fi cumparat un colier de argint cu rubin..Pe deasupra,colierul este unic..Dick l-a facut la comanda."  
Tim zambeste:"Cate coliere i-ai cumparat lui Zatanna?  
Dick se lasa pe spate pe canapea:"Tim,iti spun tot adevarul despre mine si Black Cat."  
El il intreaba:"Ai iubit-o?"  
Dick raspunde:"Da si...cred ca inca o iubesc."  
Tim spune batjocoritor:"Eu credeam ca ai urat-o."El continua:"Ai sarutat-o?"  
Fratele sau raspunde:"Da..Cu ea am avut primul sarut."Tim il priveste surprins,iar Dick stie exact la ce se gandeste si continua:"Da,am mintit-o pe Zatanna..Primul sarut l-am avut cu Black Cat."  
Bruce spune cu umor:"Ce bine ca nu a aflat Zatanna,caci acum ai fi fost broasca daca ar sti."

Dupa ce au terminat de vorbit,s-au indreptat spre camerele lor,toti trei fiind foarte obositi.

* * *

**Buna,dragilor!  
Imi pare foarte rau ca nu am postat de asa de mult timp..Dupa cateva zile dupa postarea capitolului 4,mi s-a stricat calculatorul..A durat sapte saptamani pana cand cineva l-a reparat.  
In caz ca se mai intampla sa se strice,vreau sa stiti ca nu renunt la povestea aceasta orice ar fi.  
**

**Sper din suflet ca va placut capitolul acesta..Nu stiu de ce,dar cand m-am hotarat sa apara Zatanna in capitol,nu mi-am imaginat-o altfel decat in rol de iubita geloasa.**

**In urmatorul capitol este vorba despre intoarcerea lui Wally.(Nu am reusit sa ma abtin il a-l readuce pe Wally..Nu ar fi la fel de buna povestea fara el.  
**

**Capitolul acesta este de 5,350 de cuvinte.  
*claustrofob=om care nu se simte confortabil in spatii inchise(Se simte de parca a-i fi sufocat..Simti ca nu ai aer.)  
(1)Lia - prescurtare de la Julia  
**

**Pe data viitoare,dragii mei!  
Va pup!**


End file.
